Watchdogs (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The 'Watchdogs '''are an armed, radical hate group, and human supremacists who despise Inhumans. They are antagonists in the TV series ''Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as a supporting antagonistic faction in the second half of Season 3 and the main antagonistic faction of Season 4. History In the aftermath of the Inhuman Outbreak on May 9, 2015, the Watchdogs formed, collectively despising Inhumans and believing that they were evil aliens. Their opinions were regularly-posted on the Internet, where they stayed for a long time after forming. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent named Felix Blake joined them later on and provided them with dangerous weapons, some powered by an element called Nitramene, which caused whatever it stuck to to explode. Intel was later provided by Blake about a facility owned by the Advanced Threat Containment Unit (A.T.C.U.), located in Indiana. Season 3 They were first mentioned by Agent Daisy Johnson, who noted their connection to the Internet. However, they later decided to be taken seriously, as they attacked the A.T.C.U. facility Blake told them about, and used a grenade launcher-like weapon to fire Nitramene into its exterior walls, causing it to implode in on itself and form a super-heavy ball of wreckage. All personnel inside were killed. They broadcasted this event and threatened to do more. Director Phil Coulson diverted his attention to it and had them investigated. Unknown to S.H.I.E.L.D. at the time, the Watchdogs had stolen a nuclear warhead from the facility. During a meeting at a barn, S.H.I.E.L.D. personnel, including agent Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, listened in on it, only to be discovered when Mack's little brother Ruben, who believed that the Watchdogs were right about Inhumans, came along on a motorcycle. A firefight ensued, and they all had to flee for their lives. The Watchdogs chased after Mack and Ruben to their house, where they had to fend them off. Blake later gave the warhead they stole to HYDRA leader Gideon Malick, under the orders of Hive, an Inhuman who sought to use it for his own plans. Hive and his minion Hellfire kidnapped five Watchdogs and forced them to undergo a mutation process being developed by Hive and Dr. Holden Radcliffe, turning them into horribly-deformed Inhuman beings who were connected to Hive. Season 4 Months after S.H.I.E.L.D. stopped Hive's plans, agent Daisy, who lost her lover Lincoln in the process, left the organization, becoming a vigilante named Quake. She hunted the Watchdogs on her own for a long time, as they gained allies in criminal groups such as the Aryan Brotherhood and Chinatown Crew. Some were also pursued by the supernatural vigilante Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider, who mostly-focused on Los Angeles. He was considered an urban myth by many, including Phil Coulson. The Watchdogs resurfaced by doing something insane; they began staging blackouts across the world, starting in Miami, Florida. Having obtained information about a registered Inhuman, armed Watchdogs came to a party being held at the time looking for this Inhuman. Meanwhile, an unidentified Watchdog, presumably their leader, broadcasted a threat to the countries of the world to cause more blackouts unless they stop enforcing the then-recently singed Sokovia Accords (forcing Inhumans to register their abilities, as well as other "vigilantes" like the Avengers), claiming to be Inhumans who were fed up with it. They also caused a blackout in Los Angeles, triggering city-wide looting. Coulson (no longer Director), Mack and Leo Fitz go to Miami to find their in-danger sleeper agent Elena Rodriguez, but their car shut off after entering the blackout zone, since the device being used caused multiple waves of electromagnetic pulses instead of just one. They saved Elena and found out that the armed men were Watchdogs. Using improvised "compasses", they were able to pinpoint the source of the E.M.P., and headed there, managing to shut it off. It was later revealed that a Senator named Ellen Nadeer is secretly working alongside the Watchdogs. Members Leaders * Felix Blake - Founder/Leader * Anton Ivanov/Superior - Leader (Deceased) Soldiers * Tucker Shockley - Field Commander/Right-Hand/Enforcer (In Custody) * Alpha Dog - Soldier (Deceased) * Victor - Soldier (Deceased) * Oscar - Soldier (In Custody) * Briggs - Soldier (In Custody) * Pete Boggs - Soldier (Deceased) * Jackson - Soldier (Deceased) * Viktor Orlov - Assassin (In Custody) * Yuri Zaikin - Assassin (In Custody) Allies * Dallas Wyatt - Associate * Giyera - HYDRA Assassin (Deceased) * Chen - Chinatown Crew Leader (Deceased) * Ellen Nadeer - Benefactor/Politician (Deceased) * JT James/Hellfire - Associate/Enforcer (In Custody) * Victor Ramon - National Colombian Police Officer (Deceased) * Holden Radcliffe - Transhumanist/Scientist (Deceased) * Aida - Inhuman/Former LMD/Enforcer (Deceased) Trivia * In the comics, the Watchdogs are an extremist right-wing group secretly-funded by the Red Skull to undermine the United States from within. * In some respects, the Watchdogs are like a heavily-armed version of the real-world Ku Klux Klan (KKK); they are both supremacist organizations who believe that a certain group (KKK, non-white people; Watchdogs, Inhumans) is horrible. * They are to the Inhumans what societies such as Friends of Humanity and the Purifiers are to mutants such as the X-Men. Navigation Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Supremacists Category:Organizations Category:Pawns Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anarchist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Oppressors Category:Homicidal Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Provoker Category:Grey Zone